Fire & Ice an Ace love story
by animefan03
Summary: Young Rain finds her self ripped away from regular life to go to a life of piracy. Joining Luffy's crew she finds love in Ace...but will he return the love?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rain Winters  
Age: 16  
Hair: Black and short(comes just above the shoulders  
Eyes: Blue  
Personality: You are very shy and have a very cold attitude  
Clothes: You were baggy white clothes so that you don't draw attention to your curvy body  
Markings: You have a tatoo of a snowflake around your belly button  
Powers: You have the power to control snow and ice

On with the story...  
You are walking down the street with your black cat Kiko and your Alaskan Husky dog Lutari when you bump into a boy wearing a straw hat.  
You: "Oh I'm sorry." you say shyly  
Boy: "It's ok. Hey have you seen a man with some swords, a man with a big nose, or a reindeer around here?"  
You thought about it for a minute and remembered seeing the reindeer earlier.  
You: "Did the reindeer have a blue nose?"  
Boy: "Yeah, why?"  
You: "Because I saw him just a little while ago."  
Boy: "Oh thanks can you help me find him. I'm lost. By the way my name is Luffy. What's yours?"  
You: "Oh, my name is Rain Winters, and I'll help you find your friend come on if you want to."  
You are walking down the street when Luffy starts to run.  
You: "Luffy whats wrong?"  
Luffy: "Come on Rain I found Chopper!"he yelled as he approached the reindeer. You ran up to Luffy out of breath.  
Luffy: "Hey Rain are you okay?"  
You: "Yea..,Luffy..,just..,out.,.of..,breath.."  
Luffy: "Oh okay. Well do you want to meet my crew?"  
You: "Sure"  
Luffy: "Well this is Chopper"he says pointing to the reindeer.  
You: "Hi Chopper."  
Chopper: "Hi"  
Luffy: "This is Rain"  
Chopper: "Hi Rain."  
You: "Hi"  
Luffy: "Hey Chopper can you help me find the rest of the crew?"  
Chopper: "Sure"  
With that they both took off with Luffy dragging you behind him. You come upon a run down house and see a few people. Luffy stops pulling you. You look up to see all the people staring at you. There was a man with green hair and swords, a man with a big nose, a blonde guy with hearts in his eyes, a red haired girl, a girl with long blue hair, a man with black hair and an orange hat, and a man with red hair.  
Luffy: "Hey Rain this is everyone. Zolo, Ussop, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Ace, and Shanks."  
You: "Hi everyone"  
Everyone: "Hi"  
Luffy: "This is Rain and she will be joining our crew."  
You: "What?!!"

!On with the story!  
You: "What, who said anything about me joining your crew?"  
Luffy: "Oh yeah, well i kinda just assumed you would so would ya?"  
Sanji: "Yeah beautiful, will ya join us? I'd love to have ya here on the ship with us."  
You: "Oh um, I don't know"  
All of a sudden you feel someone come up from behind you and wrap their arms around you. It was Trace, you didn't see him come up behind you.  
You: blushing "Umm, Trace what are you doing?"  
Trace: "Who me nothing. So will you come and join my little bro's crew."  
You: "Umm I guess, It couldn't hurt."

You suddenly hear a man screaming your name.

Man: "Hey Rain get back here!! I can't believe you, you little bitch!!!!! I'm going to kill you"  
You realize the man is some guy you met while working at the restaurant that you didn't want to remember. He was your ex-boyfriend, and a very abusive ex-boyfriend.  
Flashback   
You are now 15, your family has yet again betrayed you and left you to fend for yourself and to live on depending on someone else. Which means Tejiri, your boyfriend is your only chance to make it without ending up in a brothel. You walk back to Tejiri's apartment, tired and nervous. As you open the door you hear the familiar ring of Tejiri yelling.  
Tejiri: "What are you doing coming home at 12:00 you little whore. You sleeping with some other guy. Huh? Answer me dammit"  
Your eyes fill up with tears and then tears streak down your face.  
You: "No Tejiri. I was just working late i have my half of this months rent so i'll be able to cover it"  
Tejiri: "Liar!!"  
He stands up and smacks you hard across the face, causing you to slice open your lip. He then preceeds to kick you and hit you. After a couple hits he stops and then rips of your shirt and skirt. He then moves down and takes off your bra and panties.  
Tejiri: "This will teach you to sleep with some other guy"  
You: "Please no"  
Tejiri: "Shut up, don't fight back, cuz i'll just hurt you even more"  
You start to cry as he takes your innocence away from you and it hurts so bad your entire body just tenses up. You hated him even more than you hated your family, there was no escaping him. You just lay there and hope that it ends.  
End Flashback

Tears start to stream down your face again as you remembered what he did to you.  
You: "No Tejiri, stay away from me"  
You started to run but he suddenly grabbed you arm and threw you to the ground. You cringed in fear waiting for the blow, but instead you looked up to see...


	2. Chapter 2

You cringed waiting for the blow, but instead when you look up you see Lutari your puppy latched on to Tejiri's arm.  
You: "Lutari!!"  
Tejiri flings the dog to the ground. You get up and take Lutari and Kiko in your arms and start to run. With the extra weight you don't get very far before you feel someone push you down. You fall hard on your face. You look up to see Tejiri, who by then is on top of you slapping you across the face.  
Tejiri: "You little bitch. This'll teach you to run away from me."  
He then gets up off you and grabs you by the front of your shirt. You struggle against him but you are now lifted off the ground and your body suddenly goes limp.  
Tejiri: "I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll be afraid to leave me. We were never over, you'll be my bitch for the rest of your life."  
Tears stream down your face as you suddenly hear footsteps coming up from behind you. It's Luffy and the crew.  
Trace: "Put her down"  
Tejiri: "Oh Rain is this your boyfriend you little slut. Fine I'll put her down"  
Tejiri throws you down into the cement. You feel a sharp pain in your head as everything goes black.  
Trace's P.O.V.  
Tejiri throws Rain hard into the cement and her head starts to bleed and her face is really beaten up. She's bleeding from her lip and she has a black eyes.  
(thoughts) how could anyone want to hurt Rain she is so helpless and small You run up to Tejiri and start to beat him up and then you use you fire powers from the cursed fruit to end the fight leaving him unconscious. You walk over to Rain and pick her up bridal style and carry her to the ship.  
End P.O.V.

Your P.O.V.  
You wake up with a pounding headache.  
You: "Where am I?"  
You look around and see that you're laying on a huge 4 post king sized bed and are in a huge room that is quite clean with only a few things thrown here and there. The door swings open and Sanji runs in follow by Luffy, Shanks and Trace.  
You: "oh my head"  
Trace: "Chopper said you need to rest so lay down"  
You: "Oh ok"  
Shanks: "You gave us quite a scare there, lass. May i ask who was that and why would he beat you up like that"  
You: "Well...umm..he's my ex-boyfriend"  
They all look at you shocked.  
Sanji: "Why would you go out with scum like that?! Who does he think he is. What did he do to you to make you so scared of him and make you freeze up like that?"  
Your eyes start to tear up just thinking about it.  
You: "Uh well... he umm...well my family...umm...i don't want to talk about it"  
Tears start to stream down your face and you close your eyes as you choke back sobs. To your surprise you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you. You look up to see Trace holding you tightly into his chest. You start to blush.  
Trace: "I think Rain's had enough questions and memories for today. You guys go to the kitchen we'll be there in a second."  
Luffy, Shanks and Sanji leave you and Trace alone. Trace looks down at you and brushes a lock of hair from your face.  
Trace: "Don't cry. It'll be fine. I don't like it when you cry, you're far more beautiful when you laugh."  
You: blush "sorry if i've been any trouble. if you want i'll leave"  
Trace: "you're so funny. you're not causing any trouble you can stay i won't hurt you or anything. And by the way you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to ok"  
You: "i'll tell you guys it's just i'm not ready yet."  
Trace: "Lets go eat then"  
You: "Ok"

You and Trace walk into the kitchen.  
Nami: "Hey Rain, come and sit by us girls."  
You: "Ok"  
You run over and sit by Nami and Vivi  
Vivi: "Hi Rain. How are you feeling"  
You: "better, my head still hurts though"  
Nami: "Well i hope you get better soon cuz i'm excited that me and vivi have another girl to hang out with. And just to warn you Sanji flirts with every girl in sight."  
You: giggle "Thanks for the warning"  
You and the crew ate together and everyone was fooling around all night until around 1:00 A.M.  
You: "Umm...I'm kinda tired, do you guys have a place where i can sleep?"  
Everyone: "Ummm..."  
Trace: "Yeah, you can sleep in my bed, i'll just sleep on the floor or something"  
You: "Oh no, i couldn't ask that, you guys have already given me too much."  
Trace: "No i don't mind"  
You: "Oh ok"  
Trace: "Come on i'll show you were it is"  
You follow Trace out of the kitchen and tell everyone good night. He leads you down the hallway and into the room you were in before.  
You: "Wow i didn't know this was yours its so big"  
Trace: "You really thinks so, i don't care for it too much.  
Here you can borrow some clothes and i'll be back in a sec"  
You put on a pair of his boxers and a large shirt. He comes back in in only his boxers.  
You: "You don't have to sleep on the floor...umm you can sleep in the bed too if you want."  
Trace: "Oh, ok thanks."  
You to climb into bed and you fall asleep right as Trace wraps his arms around you.

You wake up to the sound of Zolo's voice and Luffy laughing. You then realized what they're laughing at. While you were sleeping, Trace and you had well...come into a kinky position. Trace's arms were around your waist, and his face was buried into your neck, your legs had wrapped around him and you two were very close.  
Zolo: "Well i guess we know what they did last night. hahaha"  
Luffy: "Yeah. Hahaha what did they do?"  
You started to laugh even though you were embarassed.  
You: "Shhhh he's still sleeping"  
Zolo: "Ok i'll leave you two love birds alone"  
You: "Grrrrr get out of here"  
Zolo and Luffy leave still laughing. Trace wakes up.  
Trace: "morining beautiful. have a nice sleep"  
You: "Yeah, it was great. Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed."  
Trace: "No problem"  
You: "Well I'm going to go find Lutari and Kiko, see ya"  
With that you get up and start to explore the ship looking for Lutari your dog and Kiko your cat. You find them by Shanks, Kiko was curled up in his lap and Lutari was laying by his feet.  
You: "Hey Shanks. Thanks for watching them hope they didn't cause to much trouble"  
Shanks: "No problem. I like animals."  
You: "Oh really. These two are my best friends. Well that's for two reasons: One is that they're so cute and have been with me for so long, and Two is because i can talk to animals."  
Shanks: "Wow, that's amazing. Well they can stay here with me"  
You: "oh ok thank you"  
Shanks: "No problem"  
You walk into the kitchen to get some lunch when everyone walks in and sits down.  
Nami: "Hey Rain, i don't want to pry, but why was that guy after you? Why would he do that to you?"  
Trace: "Hey Nami, listen i told Rain that she could tell us if she wants when she's..."  
You: "No its ok...i'm ready to talk about it"

You: "Well when i was about 15 my family moved away and left me behind to fend for myself. They said they couldn't take care of me cuz i was different. They called me "Demon Child" because i have special powers which allow me to control snow, ice, and water, and i can talk to animals. Everyone thought i was a freak. So they left me, they feared me and it tore me up inside. I still attended school, but i lived in a tent, i had a job but still found it hard to make tuition so i transfered to a public school close to home. Then i met Tejiri, he was always so nice to me at school, when he found out i was living in a tent he wouldn't allow it, he told me to come live with him in his apartment. He was so nice, i thought, how could i say no. I lived with him for about 6 mnths every day he just kept getting more hostile. On the 6 mnth he decided that i would have to pay half the rent cuz he couldn't afford it. I got another job,to pay for it. I was his girlfriend and had nowhere else to go what could i do. So i would usually come home aroun 10 at night until one day i decided to put in a few more hours so i got home real late. He'd hit me sometimes before that and he would always yell, but that night was the night everything changed. I was nervous cuz i knew he'd be mad at me. So when i got home he started yelling at me and he hit me so hard that i sliced my lip open. Then he ripped off all of my clothes and threw me onto the floor."  
You are now trying to tell them but you pause and let the bottled up tears stream freely down your face.  
You: "And then he raped me. He took away the one thing i had left. He stole my innocence i tried to fight back,...i did...but it hurt so bad and he was so rough the pain paralyzed my body from moving. He wouldn't stop, i begged and pleaded with him but he showed me no pity. He said he owned me and would do what he pleased with me. After that night 2 mnths ago nothing was ever the same. I hid from him every night i slept in some tree or even in the school. I dropped out of school and began to slit my wrists. I was going to run away to another town, until you guys found me and saved me from running. Thank You!"  
Everyone is just staring down at the table and you get up to leave.  
You: "I just need to be alone for a little while"  
Your thoughts  
Well great now they think i'm some kind of freak. I guess it was too soon. I'm going to have to do something to fix this. Maybe if i slit my wrists deep enough to hit the main vein...Yeah and then all of this would be over  
You run into the kitchen and grab a knife and sneak away into the bathroom. You slit your wrist alittle pondering what you want to do.  
Maybe i'll wait and see if they really hate me  
You walk down onto the deck and lean on the wall you slide down. You start to cry while watching the blood start to ooze from the fresh cut on your wrist.  
They hate me, why am i so different? I just want people to understand me.  
You start to sob and tears are streaming down your face. As you cry it starts to snow and you bury your face in your arms. The blood is still flowing from the cut on your wrist.

Your eyes slowly start to close as you drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes closed slowly as you drifted off to sleep.  
Sanji's P.O.V.  
You walk out onto the deck and notice that it is snowing. You look around for Rain. A figure is slumped down against the wall. You see that it's Rain. You run over to her and pick her up in your arms. She was heavily bleeding from a cut in her arm.  
You: "Chopper...someone come over here! Help...Rain's bleeding!"  
You carry her into the kitchen where everybody is sitting. They all look at you horrified.  
Trace: "What happened?!"  
You: "I don't know! I just found her like this, she must've done it herself..."  
Trace: "It doesn't matter she needs help! Chopper lets bring her to my room and you can see if you can help her"  
Chopper: "Ok...hurry up"  
Trace grabs Rain out of your arms and carries her into his room. He shuts the door in your face and you figure it would be better if you just left.

Rain's P.O.V.  
You feel a warm sensation on your arm. Opening your eyes you see Chopper tending to the huge gash you made in your arm. Trace saw that you were awake so he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you gently.  
You: "Trace i'm so sorry!"  
Trace: "Don't be...it's my fault i should've came to look for you"  
You: "No it's not. Don't say that! None of this is your fault...its mine"  
Chopper: "Your arm is all fixed up. Just be sure not to hurt it until it heals fully and you should be fine"  
You: "Ok Thank you very much Chopper!"  
Chopper: "Aww...it was nothing...well i gues i'll leave you to rest"he said as he walked out of the room leaving you and Trace alone.  
Trace: "Lay down and rest"  
You: "Oh no I'm fine really"  
Trace: "Yes, but you heard wat the docter said now lay down"he said as he pushed you down onto the bed, him on top of you, pinning you. He leaned his face closer to yours and you closed your eyes waiting for a kiss...

Thats when Luffy and Sanji burst through the door followed by Shanks and Zolo. Zolo started laughing when he saw the look on Trace's face as he climbed off of you.  
Trace: -- "What do you want?"  
Zolo: "hahahaha...o nothing!"  
Luffy: "We wanted to see how Rain was doing"  
Sanji: "Yea, you just shut the door in my face! What's the big idea?! And what were you two doing in here?"  
You: blush  
Trace: "None of your business...what we do is our business not yours...do you have a problem?"  
Sanji: "Yea, how come your the one who gets to sleep with Rain?"  
You: blush "Because i want to share a bed with him...i don't mind it really"  
Sanji and Trace are right in each others face. Zolo grabs Sanji and attemps to pull him back. Trace is just standing there calmly.  
Zolo: "Hold it lover boy! Rain wants to sleep in his bed...Relax"  
Sanji: "Grr..."  
Trace: "Hnn..."  
Sanji goes to punch Trace and Trace was getting ready to punch him back. You stepped in the middle.  
You: "Stop it! sniffle What are you doing?!"  
Trace and Sanji looked shocked and Luffy was in a laughing fit because they were fighting over a girl.  
Shanks: "Listen up you two! Rain just got hurt and needs to relax, this isn't going to help! You two are just making things worse! Think about Rain and how she must feel right now!"  
You: "Please...stop"  
Trace backs down. So did Sanji.  
Trace: "Rain, I'm sorry"  
Sanji: "Yea, me too"  
Luffy: "hahahahahaha"  
Zolo: "What's so funny?!"  
Luffy: "Oh nothing...;p"  
You: "now can't we all just get along now?"  
Everyone: "YES"  
You: "Ok! smile Well can i sleep now?"  
Trace: "Yea i'll show these guys out you just rest ok?"  
You: smile "Ok"  
Trace drags Sanji out the door and everyone else follows. You lay down on his bed and he lays down next to you. He gets on top of you again.  
Trace: "Now...where did we leave off?"he said beginning to kiss your neck.  
You: blush "Stop you're making me blush..."  
Trace: "Aww how cute" he kisses the sensitive spot on your neck.  
You: moan giggle "It tickles!"  
Trace: smirk  
He runs his hands along your sides and you start to laugh, then,

he moves his hands up to your chest and gently begins to squeeze your breast.  
You: BLUSH  
Trace: smirks "You ok?"  
You: "Yea...it's just...I..."  
Trace cuts you off by pressing his lips onto yours. You return the kiss passionately. He pulls away with a triumphant smirk on his face. He leans closer to kiss you again, but you turn your head away.  
Trace: "What's wrong?"  
You: "I-I just don't think i'm ready for this..."  
Trace: "O, I'm sorry."  
You: "It's ok."  
Trace: "Well I better go check on Luffy. See ya later"  
You: "Yup, see you later"  
He leaves to go see Luffy, but you lay in bed waiting for him to come back. After about an hour or so you take a walk through the ship and stumble upon Sanji's room. You knock on the door.  
Sanji: "It's open"  
You: open the door "Hi!"  
Sanji: "Oh, it's you beautiful"  
You: blush "Hello"  
Sanji: "Hello, sit down, please, you should be resting."  
You: "Oh, thank you" sits down "I'm sorry for the way Trace acted earlier when you two were arguing. I really don't mind sharing a bed with him"  
Sanji: "It is not your fault. He should be the one apologizing not you, my beauty!"  
You: "No really its my fault, i caused all of you so much trouble."  
Sanji: "It was no trouble at all I'd do anything for you"  
You: blush "I...err...uh...umm...I have to go...sorry"  
You begin to head for the door, when Sanji gets up in an attempt to open the door for you, but trips and lands on top of you. Your lips are pressed against each other, and you begin to struggle against him. You start to pound your fists against his chest, but he just presses his body against your harder. There is a knock at the door, then...

Then the door opens. Shanks and Trace are standing in the doorway, shocked. You are trying so hard to get Sanji to stop. Tears stream down your face as your fear grows deeper. Sanji gets off of you and Trace just walks out. Shanks runs over to your side, and picks you up.  
You: crying "I'm s-sor-sorry. I didn't want him to! I tried to make him..."  
Shanks: "Shhh...It's ok now, I'm here. Everything's going to be alright. I'm going to put you down in my room and then i'll talk to Trace for you."  
You: "Is he mad? Oh NO! I'm such an idiot!"  
Shanks: "It'll be alright, I'm sure we can straighten everything out."  
You: "O-Ok..."  
He carries you into his room and sets you down on his bed. As he leaves your heart starts to race in fear that Trace may not settle down, but all you can do is wait...

You: "I really messed up this time...I didn't want that...I didn't mean for it to happen! I...I-"  
Shanks: "Shh...it's okay. Just relax. It'll be fine."  
He carried you all the way to his room where he set you down on his bed.  
Shanks: "Just rest for now. Everything is going to be okay. I'll talk to him for you."  
You: "Thank you!"  
Shanks: smiles  
He walked out of the room leaving you alone. You stared at the cieling for a while trying to concentrate on the lines. You waited...and waited...and waited somemore. All of this waiting was driving you mad! All you could think about was how mad Trace was when he stormed out. He probably thought you were some kind of slut. After about another hour the only thing on your mind was Trace. Finally, you got up and stormed down the hallway to his door. You burst in the room to find Trace and Shanks sitting down at the table drinking beer.  
You: --'  
Trace: "Hey Rain!"  
You: "Oh hello! Sorry to interupt you!"  
Shanks got up and walked away giving you a signal telling you that it was okay to talk with Trace alone.  
You: "Trace?"  
Trace: "Hmm?"  
You: "I'm so sorry!"  
You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him apologetically on his cheek.  
Trace: "It wasn't your fault. I know that now...but I feel bad! I should be sorry. I'm the one who acted out of line."  
You: giggle "I forgive you" :p  
Trace: "Hahaha! Have you seen my little brother by any chance?"  
You: "No...why?"  
Trace: "Cuz, I gotta talk to him. Sorry! I'll see you later"  
You: "Okay! See you later"  
He gives you a parting kiss and heads off on his way. Suddenly your stomach growls.  
You: --' "All this is stressing me out...I forgot to eat"  
You wandered up to the kitchen and walked in. Sanji was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door open and spotted you. His eyes filled up with guilt as he got up to leave. Before he made it to the door you grabbed his arm gently.  
Sanji: looking at the floor "I'm sorry"  
You: "It's okay"  
Sanji: "No, it's not! Look at what I've done! I'm sorry please forgive me? I'll do anything!"  
You: "Really it's okay"  
Sanji: "The look on your face says it isn't"  
He tried to leave again.  
You: "It's ok! Don't leave!" You suddenly hugged him from behind  
Sanji: O.O hugs you back  
You: "Ya know I'm a little hungry" giggle  
Sanji: "Oh! I'll make you something!"  
You: "Thanks!" smile  
You take a seat at the table and wait for Sanji to finish up cooking. The food smelled so good! Suddenly the door but open. There standing in the doorway was...


End file.
